A Black No Longer
by Odysseus42
Summary: Sirius Black has had enough. He is done with his Pure-blood family. He has finally decided to make a stand. But he does not realise just how far his father will go to stop him. Going to be 2-3 chapters (I will post them in the next few days) Rated T because of a tiny bit of mild violence in the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction. Hopefully, there will be more in the future!**

 **I think there are going to be 2 chapters (maybe 3) which I will post in the next few days so stick around! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own any of the characters or anything. It's all thanks to JK and her incredible imagination!**

 **Please leave comments, does not matter if they are criticisms :)**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

"Sirius! Come back here right now!" Sirius heard his father shouting.

He clenched his fists and ignored him, stomping up the stairs. His breathing was heavy. He needed to calm down. He could feel his nails biting into his palms.

When he got to his room, he slammed the door and sat down on his bed, listening to his parents talking in hushed tones.

"He needs to realise that this is not acceptable behaviour! He will ruin the family name."

"What he needs is discipline. You have been too soft on him."

"So now you're blaming it on me?"

It had started out as a normal dinner time; silent. Well, nearly silent. Regulus was showing off to his parents about his pureblood friends at Hogwarts and how good he was at Quidditch and how he wanted to join the team next year. Then Sirius made a stupid mistake. He asked if he could stay at the Potters' for a few weeks in the summer. That's when it went bad. Sirius had been planning out exactly what he wanted to say all day. He would make them see it from his point of view. But he had forgotten one thing about his parents. That they were Blacks. After a short discussion, Sirius had stormed off up to his room.

They had no right to control him! If he wanted to see James, then he should be allowed. He didn't see what the problem even was with seeing James. After all, the Potters were purebloods as well.

After sitting down on his bed for a moment, listening to his parents arguing, anger welling up inside him again, he decided that he had had enough. His trunk was already basically packed; he never bothered unpacking it when he was home, so all he had to do was take a few things out and stuff them in his rucksack; he couldn't take his trunk on broom. This house had never felt like his home. Even before he had gone to Hogwarts and became friends with non-purebloods, he had always felt different; out of place. He had never been like his parents. He hurriedly looked around the room, scanning the walls which were plastered with Gryffindor banners and Quidditch posters for anything he wanted to take with him. He stuffed some letters from his friends into his bag and put his wand in his pocket.

This house had never felt like his home. Even before he had gone to Hogwarts and became friends with so called half-bloods, he had always felt different; out of place. He had never been like his parents. He hurriedly looked around the room, scanning the walls which were plastered with Gryffindor and Quidditch posters for anything he wanted to take with him. He stuffed some letters from his friends into his bag and put his wand in his pocket.

Just as he was about to leave his room, after grabbing his broomstick, a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked in his soft voice. Sirius glanced at his brother's perfect face, his neatly combed hair.

"Go away, Regulus." He answered in a threatening tone. He didn't have time for his little brother.

"Why couldn't you just do what they tell you to?" Regulus said, a pained expression on his face. "Why do you always have to argue with them?"

Sirius took a deep breath to steady himself. "Because they are wrong!" He shouted. "Don't you understand? We are no different from—

"No. _You_ don't understand!" Regulus shouted back, anger lighting up his face. "They just want what is best for us. Wizards that are impure… well, they aren't really wizards at all! By associating with them, you are ruining the family name!"

"What is so amazing about the "Black" family name anyway? It doesn't mean anything! What makes us better than everyone else?" Sirius retorted.

Regulus looked down. Sirius pushed past him.

"Wait," Came a small voice from behind him. "Why can't you stay? Just give them a chance!"

"What? Give _them_ a chance?" Said Sirius incredulously. "You know, you remind me of them so much,"

Sirius shook his head slowly, grimacing. "Regulus, you can decide what you want to be like. You don't have to be like them. We all have good and bad; Light and dark, inside of us. It the part we choose to act on that makes us who we are. It's our choices that define us, not where we come from. And I've made my choice. Have you?"

Sirius walked down the stairs, broom in hand, rucksack on his back, hoping his words would make a difference to his brother. Regulus wasn't a bad person, he had just been brainwashed by their parents. The younger boy stood at the top of the stairs, frozen. Then Orion appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just what do you think you are doing, young man?" He shouted, looking at Sirius. Then he caught sight of his younger son. "Regulus, go to your room,"

Regulus looked first at Sirius, then to his father. "Yes, sir," He finally replied, walking down the corridor.

Sirius walked down the stairs, approaching his father until he was nearly face to face.

"You really think you could try to run away? Without there being consequences?"

Sirius felt a chill down his back. He knew what consequences his father meant. But he had had enough. Enough of being controlled by his parents, enough of hearing them talk badly of his friends' families, of them thinking they were superior.

"No. I don't _think_ I can run away. I _can_ run away."

Orion's nostrils flared and his face went red from anger. "I will not put up with this insolence any longer!" He shouted.

Sirius stared into his father's eyes with hatred. He was finally making a stand; _doing something_. He would no longer listen to his parents' constant talk of "Purebloods" and "Mudbloods". He was going to escape.

Sirius did not break eye contact with him, even though he knew what was coming. It had happened thousands of times before. He was prepared.

But he didn't realise just how far his father was willing to go this time.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **Please review and comment (feel free to point out any chronological problems/inconsistencies etc and I will try to fix them) :)**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Sorry, this one is a bit short - the next one is longer, though.**

 **:)**

Out of the corner of his vision, Sirius saw a fist coming towards him. He was ready for it and ducked, trying to get past his father, to the door. The door was in his sights, but Orion was too quick. Grabbing his wrists in an iron grip, Sirius' father pushed him against the wall. Sirius struggled to get free, but his father was too strong.

There was a crazed look in his eyes.

"It's time you learnt some respect, boy!" He spat, shaking Sirius.

The next thing Sirius knew, he was doubled over, with a sharp pain in his stomach. His father pushed him to the ground and crouched down next to him. Sirius locked his jaw and looked straight into his father's eyes with defiance.

"Tell me you will _never_ talk to your filthy half-blood friends again!" Orion shouted. Sirius clenched his jaw, staying silent.

There was another sharp pain in his rib-cage. This time he cried out.

"TELL ME!" His father shouted again.

Sirius curled up in a ball, expecting another blow. His father just stood.

"It seems, Sirius, that this is not really working," Orion whispered, just loud enough for his son to hear. "Perhaps it's time for something a bit more… powerful," He drew his wand from his pocket.

"No," Sirius begged, his voice hoarse. "You wouldn't," He had been beaten many times before by his father, especially when he was drunk, but Orion had never done what he was about to do.

"Crucio!"

Sirius only half heard the word before everything went silent. There was nothing. Nothing apart from the searing pain. He cried out, writhing, thrashing his limbs, clawing at the floor, trying to stop the consuming pain. But it carried on. Tears were streaming down his face. He could only just see the dark silhouette of his father pointing his wand towards him.

"Crucio!"

The second curse was too much. The pain was just _too much_ for Sirius to withstand. He wanted to black-out so that it would stop, but he didn't. It just carried on and on. His body was growing weak and he was finding it hard to breathe.

Suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. Sirius lay there, on the floor, gasping for breath. Dried tears covered his face. His father was still looming over him, wiping his brow with his shirt sleeve. An ache filled Sirius' body, remnants of the pain lying dormant all over him. Soon the pain would go away, but it would never be forgotten.

He wished he had never tried to run away. It could never have worked. Now he was back where he started again.

He was on the verge of giving up.

Then he remembered who he was. Not just any Black.

He was Sirius Black.

No, not even a Black.

He was Padfoot.

And he had a plan.

 **Reviews/faves/follows would be much appreciated! :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :)**

 **This is the final chapter of my first ever fanfiction.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Sirius closed his eyes and went completely still. He did not move an inch. He did not even breathe.

Orion looked down on him. "Sirius?"

There was no reply.

"Sirius! Get up and go to your room!" Orion shouted. A frown appeared on his face. He gave Sirius a soft kick, but he still did not move. Bending down, he listened for breathing then took Sirius' pulse. It was faint. Very faint. Orion stood up and backed away, his chest heaving.

"Walburga!" He shouted his wife's name as he rushed down the corridor and into the kitchen.

Sirius' eyes snapped open the moment his father entered the kitchen. This was his chance. Silently, but swiftly, he got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his stomach and right rib-cage. He grabbed his rucksack and broom and opened the door, taking one last look at his "home".

There was a small, dark silhouette of a boy at the bottom of the staircase.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something to his brother, but suddenly his parents came rushing down the corridor.

"Don't you dare!" Sirius heard his father shout before mounting his broom and taking off. He was high up in the air before his parents even reached the door.

He looked behind him, at the astonished faces of his parents and smirked, giving them a quick salute. Their faces grew small as he ascended into the clouds.

"WHOOOOOO!" He let out a cry of joy, lifting his hands up into the air, before very nearly falling off his broom.

He was finally free! He could feel the air rush past him as he raced through the sky. He felt like he was going the fastest he had ever gone before. The sky was growing dark, but it would only take a few hours to reach James' house.

He was the happiest he had ever been in his life!

Sirius was the most miserable he had ever been in his life. He was cold, drenched with rain, hungry, thirsty, tired and worst of all, lost. He took the letters from James out of his pocket and read the address once again, trying to shield the parchment from the fast-falling rain. He should have been there by now. It had been 5 hours since he left and he needed to stop. He couldn't see a thing in the dark and the fog.

He set down on the side of a lonely countryside road and sat on a wall, looking out at the fields. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves behind him. He jumped but tried to stay as silent as he could. He looked at where the noise had come from, but it was too dark to see. Just as he was about to get his wand out, he remembered that he was not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts.

But what if someone was there, in the bushes? He had heard stories of Dark Wizards. The most powerful one was on the rise and he had many followers. His parents talked about it all the time; how they wanted Regulus to join them when he left Hogwarts. Sirius took deep breaths. He had his broom in his hand, ready to fly off if necessary.

Then a cat walked out from behind the hedge. Just a cat. Sirius laughed with relief.

He could see, even in the dim light, that the cat was orange with stripes. It was very fluffy, but it was also drenched in rain, just like Sirius. "Are you lost too, then?" Sirius asked the cat. The cat stared at him with an almost amused expression on its face. Sirius sighed as it ran off along the road.

He was so tired. He needed to sleep and wished he could, but he needed to get to the Potters. And anyway, he couldn't sleep here, could he?

"I'll just take a nap, just for 10 minutes, then I'll get up again," he said to himself with a nod. "I probably won't be able to get to sleep out here anyway," he thought, as he lay down on the soft, damp grass. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Good boy!" Sirius heard a voice above him. "Good cat!"

He recognised the voice, but he didn't know where from. Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel the sun beating down on them, and light shone through his eyelids.

Then he remembered what had happened. He opened his eyes and sat up, ready to defend himself.

"Sirius! Finally decided to get up, have we?" A smile transformed Sirius' face when he saw his friends' face in front of him.

"James!" He said, noticing the orange cat that James was holding. "How did you find me?"

"Well, our cat was behaving very strangely this morning; almost like he was trying to tell us something!" James replied with a laugh. "He led us to you! I am so glad you're here. I was starting to get bored!"

"Thanks!" Sirius said, stroking the cat gratefully.

"My mum's making some food for you. You look starved!"

"Yup. I'm as hungry as a dog!"

"You can't be _serious_! That was the worst joke ever!"

"Very funny Prongs. Very funny,"

 **I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction!**

 **Feel free to leave comments and reviews! and faves? ;)**

 **Stick around for my next fanfic! I think it's going to be about NEWT! :)**


End file.
